


Ahsoka's slave life

by Boopydoopy111



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Beastilaity, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Ahsoka, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopydoopy111/pseuds/Boopydoopy111
Summary: Ahsoka woke up one day, one day that changed the rest of her life.
Relationships: ahsoka tano - Relationship, ahsoka/beast
Kudos: 15





	Ahsoka's slave life

Many things went wrong in the plan. And while Anakin and Obi Wan managed to bring down the potential Zygerrian slave empire before it could take off, Ahsoka Tano was nowhere to be seen. Sold into slavery, the Togruta teenager had been purchased by a wealthy Mandalorian woman. Still dressed in the fancy and revealing green silk dress, Ahsoka had been stripped of her light sabres, and undergarments leaving her at the whim of the slaver. Many things had happened to Ahsoka, for one she had been force-fed her first taste of another woman’s vagina. For another, two gold bars had been pierced into the Togruta’s nipples making the young girl shriek with pain. What was even more degrading than this, was the chain Ahsoka’s new owner had attached to the bars. Effectively leashing Ahsoka by her breasts.

All of this however, was not enough to diminish the young Jedi’s spirit. Ahsoka had resisted throughout the many months of harsh, sexual treatment. Her body always ached from the punishments but still she resisted. Not wanting to see that devilish smirk on her new mistress’ face. What horrified her however, was when she woke up. She was not chained to the foot of the Mandalorian woman’s bed as per usual. No, Ahsoka Tano woke up on a sand covered floor, giant walls of rock surrounding her revealing she was in a pit. Through groggy eyes, Ahsoka peered up. The rays of the midday sun beamed down upon her, showering her cold and slowly paling body with warmth for which she was grateful. Above her, in a carved alcove built into the rock walls was Ahsoka’s owner. A woman with sun kissed skin, bright curled blonde hair and green eyes. Seated on a throne of velvet red and gold she smirked down at Ahsoka. The poor Togruta did not even know her name, only being forced to call her Mistress throughout her imprisonment. 

Standing shakily to her feet, Ahsoka looked over herself. She was naked, sadly that was unsurprising. Her budding breasts which were slowly growing, much to her mistress’ delight, still had the golden bars yet the leash was gone. The scratches that normally littered her body had been rapidly healed, which meant a trip to the hospital. In fact, Ahsoka found that despite her tiredness her body actually for the first time since her capture, felt strong. One thing however, that although her breasts were no longer tethered to her owner’s hands, her neck was in a brace. Her Leku, thankfully not squished inside the metal trap. And a thick metal chain connected her neck to the floor. Right beside two iron pads. Eyes widening, Ahsoka realised her feet had been bound in iron boots, which were welded to these pads. She was stuck, unable to move.

Clenching and unclenching her fists, Ahsoka glared up at the woman sipping wine from a golden goblet. “My pet, I wish it did not have to come to this.” The Mandalorian shouted down at her. Ahsoka felt that despite her obvious hatred for the woman, her Leku shivered apparently very similar to a human’s hair standing on end, this woman had such an aggravating effect on Ahsoka’s sacred organs. “But you have disobeyed me for too long. Perhaps this will remedy that.” Curiosity filled Ahsoka’s body as she looked up the sheer cliff face towards her owner with confusion. 

However, before she could voice her opinion on the matter Ahsoka heard a rumbling and crashing of rock against rock. Gritting her teeth as she twisted her body in the attempt to search for the sound’s origin, Ahsoka noticed one of the walls that trapped her, had shifted up slightly. Two guards, both with large poking sticks and wearing full head to toe robes of blue, guided a large armoured beast into the pit alongside Ahsoka. When the beast was finally inside, the guards retreated and the rock slid back down. Now it was only Ahsoka and the massive, armoured hound like creature in the tiny arena. “Am I to kill this thing! Will that amuse you?” Ahsoka shouted with a sneer of anger, up at her owner. In response the woman laughed, peering over the edge down at Ahsoka.  
“No, my dear, see this is a punishment for the new slave… not the old Jedi.” Behind Ahsoka, the beast began to huff and snort, its huge metallic body clanking and thudding as it slowly made its way to Ahsoka. “See, you will be pleasuring this beast for today. That will be your punishment.”

Wide eyed at the announcement, Ahsoka stood in shock still trying to fully process the words. As the huffing and hissing of the approaching Luggabeast drew closer, causing Ahsoka to pull frantically at her binds. Of course, her virginity had been stripped from her, but that does not mean having a phallus of that magnitude near her was of any lesser concern. “Please no!” she frantically cried up at the woman. “No, I’ll stop. Just please don’t make me do this.” Her frantic pulls turned into desperate yanks as the beast drew even closer. Ahsoka now being able to smell its rottenly foul breath wash over her body. Above her the woman laughed.  
“Too late pet, perhaps once you’ve learned your lesson here. It shall happen only once.”  
Peering over her shoulders, Ahsoka saw with fearful eyes, the armoured head of the beast nudge her back causing her to almost fall as her feet stayed in place due to the restraints. A sobbing shriek racked her body as the massive beast, loomed over her. Although the Luggabeast was coated in a protective shell of armour, its underside was still visible. Scales ran up its feet and protected the softer underbelly of the beast. Yet still at the same time, tufts of fur grew along the body, mostly around its ankles. But what drew Ahsoka’s fear the most, was the massive sack swinging between its mind legs. And the slowly, erecting member that grew out from it. Ahsoka had learned of animal reproduction cycles in her Jedi learning about galactic fauna. And It was clear the Luggabeast had a Phallus related to the equine species. 

Despite the shaggy underside that mixed with scales, the sack of testicles drew Ahsoka’s attention the most. As the beast thudded over her, she saw that not two testicles swung in the skin sack, but four. Four lumps of sperm producing organs jostled around as the beast walked. Tears leaked from Ahsoka’s eyes as she screamed for help, yet she knew in her heart that none was coming. With a roar of primal urge, the Luggabeast reared on its hind legs. Giving Ahsoka a full view of the Luggabeast’s looming shaft. Meant for other beasts of its size, the Luggabeast cock did in fact belong to the equine genus of cocks. This meant that not only was its length impressively locked at a maximum of fifteen inches. The flared cock head normally impossible for anyone humanoid, the diameter the size of a drinking can. Interesting to note, the circumference of the cock’s head was studded with rounded bumps of flesh designed to give pleasure to the female Luggabeast.

With a might roar that sounded like some deep-sea creature, the Luggabeast pushed its paws down on Ahsoka’s shoulders. With a shriek of alarm, the small girl tumbled to the ground. Her feet still planted and fixed to the earth, Ahsoka had no chance of escape. For the entirety of her imprisonment she had held hope that Anakin or Obi-Wan or someone would come and rescue her from this torment… Now Ahsoka realised no hope was coming to rescue her. Against her petite body, the gigantic weight of the Luggabeast crashed down upon Ahsoka in not only a constricting manner but an almost lethal slam when two hooves larger than Ashoka’s head came crashing down beside her head, missing her Leku by the width of a hair. Fear suddenly slapped into Ahsoka’s mind like a crashing ship, as on her back resting between her naked arse cheeks and laying on her body following the line of her spine, was a long, warm and pulsating organ. Tears started flowing from the young girl’s eyes.

Up above the entertainment area, the Mandalorian woman who had purchased Ahsoka, laughed generously to herself. Sipping from the goblet of wine she smirked down at her property. “Don’t worry pet. He’s been trained to not kill you… Just to try his best to try and impregnate you.” Another round of laughter rocketed from her body, as the Mandalorian watched Ahsoka struggle in her chains, underneath the crushing weight of the Luggabeast.

Sobs racked Ahsoka’s body as the Luggabeast began shifting its weight. Slow moving and powerful, the scaled body seemed to slither down Ahsoka’s own. Until eventually, she began to feel it. A pressure against her body. It tried forcing itself against her skin, where there was no hole. Wincing in pain, Ahsoka felt as if a steel pole was being driven against her butt cheek. A groan of pain escaped her lips as orange hands clawed at the stone and sand floor of the pit. Above her the beast roared, a sound like a deep growl of a hound mixed with the bleating of a camel, in anger as the lust and primal urge to bury its long hard-headed cock into something burned a fury within its heart. Angered at the lack of warmth enveloping his sex, the Luggabeast shuffled back once more. A low, drawn out growl rumbling deep in its throat. Ahsoka’s breath hitched in fearful anticipation as the slimy, pre-cum soaked, cock drew back like a battering ram preparing to once more assault Ahsoka’s palace.

Another growl of desire sounded the return of the Luggabeast’s cock as with a jerk of the great burden beast’s hips, the flat head smashed between Ahsoka’s bum. Pushing the young girl forward as she shrieked in pain. But it was not a feeling like last time. As Ahsoka winced, her body tensed up as something pressed up, between her orange butt cheeks, against the ring of flesh that was her arsehole. “It will be easier for you if you relax your body, pet!” the arrogant voice of Ahsoka’s mistress chuckled down towards her. Clawing at the ground trying to escape, but knowing it was useless, Ahsoka gritted her teeth as the unrelenting force behind her slowly but surely pushed forward. Her ankles, bound to the ground cried out in pain before… “AH!” an ear-splitting cry of pain erupted from Ahsoka’s throat, eyes widening to dinner plates as the flat headed cock pushed inside her teenaged body. Her shriek continued as the Luggabeast relished in the warm feeling of her body around his sexual organ. A low rumbling of a happy animal drew closer as Ahsoka’s scream was slowly silenced as she went into a form of panic as the beast’s phallus delved deeper and deeper inside her body. Now her mouth simply hung open in a silent cry of agony. And yet, despite the size. Despite everything. Ahsoka found that it was less painful than it should have been. 

“I’ve pumped more than enough aphrodisiacs inside your body, you should learn to not feel as much pain. I may be your owner, but I do want you to feel like family, pet.” The Mandalorian woman called down to her again. “Oh, as well as all that training we did with my personal strap on collection has prepared you for this… I knew retraining a Jedi would get us to this point eventually.” 

Should Ahsoka be thanking her? Is that what her owner wanted? Sadness quickly turned to anger at the notion she was meant to thank the woman who had put her in such a degrading situation. An animal’s cock was slowly pressing into her body. Then with shocking realisation, Ahsoka’s hand flew to her stomach. Usually flat and well-muscled, a trait her mistress had wanted to continue her having. Now was deformed. A lump formed in her stomach, forcing her organs to the side and with panic Ahsoka realised that as the beast shifted forward so too did the lump grow. This was the beast’s cock slowly deforming her stomach. The Padawan had quickly become numb to the pain, perhaps having been overloaded with aphrodisiacs did that to a woman, or maybe she had reached her threshold for pain and now could no longer feel any.

Yes, as it turned out, Ahsoka had been too angry at her mistress to even understand that the Luggabeast behind, on top and inside her, had been slowly rocking its hips back and forth. Not hard or fast, slow and steady. Now more than ever, Ahsoka understood what her mistress, her owner, had meant when she spoke of the Luggabeast being trained for this. It was tender, passionate almost, as the beast slowly worked his phallus in and out of Ahsoka. Her body, small and tight from her age and size, clung to the massive organ, her sensitive rectum seemingly enhanced by the drugs swimming inside her body, clung tight to the invading and retreating organ as it moved freely inside her body. Easily pushing away her other organs, the Luggabeast’s monster cock that was most likely as big as Ahsoka’s body, breached into her organs and protruded into her stomach. The screams of pain, even the pained expression had seemingly been wiped from Ahsoka’s face.

The hands which were previously clenched tightly into fists, slowly started to relax. Opening out into open palms as the beast above her, rocked its body deeper and deeper inside her. Curious about the strange sensation of having her stomach bulged out by a cock, Ahsoka slowly pushed her body up. Against the rocking and jerking motions that pushed her forward as the cock forced itself into her tight ass, only to pull Ahsoka back as the tightness of her body gripped the cock like a fist. Her skin pulling as the beast above, huffed and bleated like a dog and horse mating. Now catching her breath, grunting and moaning at the feeling of her body being skewered by the equine cock, Ahsoka found the strength to pick herself up from the ground, unknowingly assuming the doggy position allowing the already huge invasive cock to delve ever more into her guts.

As soon as she assumed the upright position on her hands and knees, Ahsoka found that the beast suddenly decided to increase its pace in thrusting his large appendage inside her. Yet strangely enough, in what felt like the mere seconds it had been since the Luggabeast had first thrown itself atop Ahsoka in which was actually closing to a whole hour of nonstop fucking, the pain which had haunted Ahsoka had melded into a disgusting form of pleasure Ahsoka could only describe as humiliating. ‘I’m feeling such pleasure from a beast!’ Ahsoka thought angrily to herself as she was thrust forward. Then she felt it, a large warm slimy scaled sack slapped severely against her ass. With a gasp, Ahsoka looked under herself and was shocked to find that the creature had slapped its ball sack against her meaning. That she now had all of the Luggabeast’s massive cock inside her. And annoyingly, she was loving it. 

Deep breaths of desperation turned into rapid pants of desire, as the Luggabeast got more and more aggressive. Ahsoka threw her head down, propping her ass up even more as she found herself accepting the cock inside her. “Oh please, it feels so good!” she panted pathetically, her Leku swaying about madly as her whole body was rocked side to side. The beast let out another of its dog and camel hybrid sounding roars and Ahsoka felt her ass break as the cock was suddenly jackhammering inside her body. “Oh crap.” Ahsoka was pushed to the floor, the four testicles of the giant creature freely slapping her broken in pelvis now as the beast’s network of veins on its cock bumped and rubbed against Ahsoka’s insides every time it was dragged out and pushed in.

From high above, the Mandalorian mistress smiled as she saw her pet finally enjoying herself. “I never would wish of causing you harm Ahsoka,” She spoke and for the first time, used the Jedi’s name. “I am a kind mistress when treated with respect. I could have simply forgone the use of the drugs to only allow you to feel pain… But now you’ll understand true pleasure, it looks like my beast is about to finish… for now.” Between her legs she rubbed her clit as she watched the show, both from above and using a hologram projection from the angle looking at Ahsoka’s face. “Oh, that stomach bulge never gets old.” She whispered to herself.

Something was happening. Ahsoka knew that as soon as her current lover kept knocking the wind from Ahsoka’s lungs with each vicious thrust that increased with speed and ferocity each time. Then she felt it. A sudden pulsation from the cock buried in her body. Those four testicles crashing on her orange ass cheeks. Suddenly, like a ship blasting into hyperspace, a sudden jet of sexual goo shot into Ahsoka’s underaged body. Even the force of the cum shot knocked the breath from Ahsoka’s lungs as she stumbled to the floor. In a groggy state, she wiggled her hips enticing the creature who with a mighty roar let lose five more shots of its potent semen into his cum dumpster. And in horror, Ahsoka watched moaning each time as her stomach bulged even further from the cum shot five times in what she thought was only possible in cartoons. Before Ahsoka could understand it, she was watching her own stomach being inflated beyond normal proportions. The beast continued to groan, but as Ahsoka reached the look of a woman ready to deliver quadruplets, she could no longer see the spurts of cum deform her stomach.

Ahsoka had never felt so full in her life. This sensation definitely beat the previous of a night at an all you can eat buffet. Looming above her, the Luggabeast seemed to grunt in approval as it slowly started shuffling back. By some miracle managing to miss Ahsoka’s body with its feet. The cock in her body started to retreat as well, Ahsoka whining in displeasure as she tried shuffling back to keep the organ deep inside her. Feeling the cum that expanded her body so freely, slosh around in her like a thick liquid water. However, the feet restraints locked her in place. Laying her head on the dirt, Ahsoka placed her hands on her bulging stomach that had been abused and ruined by an animal’s dick. So round was her normal lean and well-muscled body that in her delirious state she giggled drunkenly while her hands roamed over her own body. “I’m pregnant” she giggled like a child. She loved this feeling, the small Togruta wiggled her hips as the Luggabeast finally managed to wrench its cock from Ahsoka’s body. 

A flooding wave washed down from Ahsoka’s now gaping hole. A torrential downpour of the thick white soup flowed freely to the ground as the clamps at her feet suddenly came undone and the woman rolled to her side. Whining as her stomach deflated a bit but wincing hard to close her gaped ass, Ahsoka found that she could keep her pregnant look. Her orange skin seemingly a bit darker as it drank in the cum, a marking of a Togruta becoming an adult. Beside her the Luggabeast groaned expectantly, as it moved the metal armour on its back moved and clanked together creating a symphony of metallic sounds. Rolling her head to the side, Ahsoka smiled dizzily as she saw the cock that had been buried deep inside her stomach, now flopping around. Smacking the underbelly of the beast that had just so brutally filled her with its seed. In a daze, Ahsoka groggily rolled over, careful not to press her stomach to the ground. She wanted as much of this cum inside her body as possible for when she went to bed, chained at the foot of her mistress’ bed. Lazily she crawled over the floor, not caring for the audience who had already squirted her juice over the banister of her room, nor did Ahsoka care for the stones and rough ground that cut into her orange skin. She saw her goal and realised she would do anything to keep it.

Eventually she managed to find herself under the large beast. Hungrily Ahsoka hummed and licked her lips, raising herself from the hands and knees position to her feet. Choosing to squat with her legs spread wide open to help close her arsehole just so Ahsoka could keep the cum inside her. Her Leku were covered in dust which got coated to her flesh even more as she smeared the face of the cock. Its flat head and little balls of flesh rubbing around her face. Dregs of cum smeared onto Ahsoka’s face and her Leku as she made herself the bitch of this beast free of her own will. Another series of silly giggles left her mouth as Ahsoka reached her hands down, running the cock between the two peaks of her Leku above her head. Until eventually her hands gripped lightly into the soft flesh of the Luggabeast’s ball sack where she devoutly sought out each individual testicle. Laughing to herself at the situation Ahsoka brought her lips close to the first testicle. “I’m such a slutty girl.” She moaned kissing the ball passionately, moving to the second one. “You made me this way.” Another kiss “Making me look pregnant” another kiss “With your fat, huge cock.” She finished making her last kiss extra sloppy. Popping her lips off the sack she began dragging her tongue down the length of the cock that had literally seconds ago been buried in her ass. 

Ahsoka could taste, not only the semen that filled her body. But also, herself as she ran her lips and tongue down the shaft back to the flat crown. Humming in delight Ahsoka began passionately kissing the urethra of the Luggabeast. Pushing her tongue down the hole as her hands worked the shaft tenderly. It did not take long at all before the Luggabeast reared up on its hind legs and roared with its signature sound. The cock that Ahsoka still held in her hands suddenly pulsed dangerously before it erupted. Four shots of cum slammed into Ahsoka’s face, coating her body as it dripped down like the glazing of a doughnut. Ahsoka held her hands to the cock head giggling and laughing as she scoped up as much cum as she could and heartily swallowed all that she caught.

Eventually the Luggabeast was taken away. The guards that had prodded it into the pit taking it away through the same way it had arrived. Moments later, the Mandalorian woman appeared over Ahsoka as she laid sprawled out on her back on the rocky floor. Her owner was wearing a tall pair of knee-high leather boots, a trench coat and an equine styled strap on dildo with nothing else. Yesterday Ahsoka would have glared with resentment and anger. Now she simply raised her arms like a child.  
“Is mistress giving me dick today?” she asked playfully almost eagerly. The Mandalorian woman smiled down at the Togruta teen, squatting down so that her knees were either side of Ahsoka’s head and the fake cock hovering over her face.  
“Why of course pet, and I’m so glad that you’ve finally realised your place.” Ahsoka in response nodded her head enthusiastically.  
“Oh yeah, I’m your Jedi pet. Your little fuck toy… Look how pregnant I am!” she exclaimed with childlike pride as she gestured to her still expanded stomach. A small stream of cum now snaking its way downhill from Ahsoka’s ass. The woman smiled in response.  
“Oh, now the real fun begins dear.”


End file.
